dreamlogosfandomcom-20200223-history
Polandball Pictures
This page only shows the summary, for more images, go to Polandball Pictures/Other, Polandball Pictures/Trailer Variants, Polandball Pictures/Closing Variants or Polandball Pictures/Logo Variants Polandball Pictures was a huge film and animation company founded in 1957. 1st logo (1957-1958) Nicknames: "Sunset in Warsaw" Logo: We see the words "POLANDBALL" (In huge letters and Polandball as the O), "Pictures" and "1957" in front of a sunset in Warsaw. FX/SFX: None, It's a still logo Music/Sounds: None Avalibility: Seen on their first releases 2nd logo (1958-1962) Nicknames: "Psycadellic sun" Logo: Same as before but "1957" is replaced by "1958" and the background is a psycadellic sun. FX/SFX: The sun spinning Music/Sounds: A majestic fanfare from the 1950's WB TV Logo or the fanfare from The Artland Films Logo Avalibility: Extinct, Seen on Wired Polandball, The Suitcase Show and P-S-T 3rd logo (1962-1965) TBA! 4th logo (1965-1972) Nicknames: "Luggage Tag" Logo: We see Polandball zooming in then the "P_LANDBALL" wipes in then "Pictures" zooms in the "Presents" pops up. FX/SFX: The Polandball and the words Music/Sounds: The 1973 WNET Logo Avalibility: Seen on Striked Alike, Tried newland and Polandball is hungry 5th logo (1972-1980) TBA! 6th logo (1980-2000) Nicknames: "Orion Ripoff" "Speedy Stars" Logo: We see a space background and the big dipper then the constellation zooms out and goes into a circle, spins so fast and flashes (a la Orion Pictures) then it reveals Polandball and "P_LANDBALL" wipes in and "Pictures" and "Presents" fade in. FX/SFX: The Constellation and the Words Music/Sounds: The 1980's Mokran Video Logo Avalibility: Seen on only a few releases 7th logo (2000-2006) Nicknames "Vestron Video Rip-off" "Ancestor Time!" Logo: We see the sliding thing from the Vestron Video Logo then it all turns white, then a Laser appears and turns the top half red, then it zooms out into Polandball (no eyes or shading) with the background as a neon tunnel and then the eyes and shading zoom out onto Polandball then his entire body zooms in into the words "P_LANDBALL" and "Pictures" in 3D, then "Increasing Film Power since 1957" fades in then after a few seconds it zooms into the light from the tunnel. FX/SFX: The sliding thing, The Laser, the parts and words and zooming Music/Sounds: The 2016 Vestron Video Logo Avalibility: Common, Seen on Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun, Madeline: Lost in Paris and many of their other releases during that time period 8th logo (2006-2011) Nicknames: "Stillness" Logo: We see Polandball (raging eyes and shading at the bottom) with words "P_LANDBALL", "PICTURES RELEASE" and "QUALITY SINCE 1957" FX/SFX: None, It's a still logo Music/Sounds: None Avalibility: Uncommon, Seen on Playhouse Disney movies and other releases from them during this period Final Note: When Playhouse Disney became Disney Junior, Polandball Pictures was forced to close, but they did come back. 9th logo (2012-2016) WARNING: Do not watch the video if you are prone to eplisiy Nicknames: "Stitched Polandball" Logo: We see Polandball (Happy eyes and shading at left) with words "P_LANDBALL", "Pictures" and "Presents" on a trippy background what causes seizures. FX/SFX: The background Music/Sounds: Whizzing Tunes and the LolmanXD444 Productions Logo Avalibility: Common, Seen on a few of their releases 10th logo (2016-present) Nicknames: "Neon Polandball" "Preview Time" Logo: We see many previews of their films and animations with words "RELATION", "INDEPENDENT" and "ACTION" then we cut into The same logomark (neutral eyes and shading at bottom), a black backround, the words "Increasing the power of films since 1957" and "For more information go to www.polandballpictures.com" FX/SFX: The Words, Polandball, previews and fading Music/Sounds: The DCM Ident from 2011 Avalibility: Still used today Category:Film Production Companies Category:Animation companies Category:1957 Category:2012 Category:Polandball Pictures Category:Defunct Category:Revived